Gregor and the Beast of the Uncharted Lands
by booksarethekey
Summary: Gregor falls into the Underland again to face the scariest monster ever. will he and his friends get out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Ok hi I'm Matt90, and this is my first fanfiction story. I'm new, so I'll make a few rookie mistakes. I may not update every day but ill try once or twice a week. There are 3 parts: The Lands, The Beast and the War. Before we start I'd like to thank my best friend Jackson for a lot of help on this story.

Sorry I had to cancel but it needed heavy editing. Also i needed to add characters you know better. Sorry Joni fans. Jackson will return though (spoiler alert!)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Underland Chronicles. That belongs to Suzanne Collins. I only own characters you do not recognize from the original series.

Ok well here's my

POV Mareth

"The uncharted lands is very... What's the word Gregor said one time... creepy that's the word," Mareth said.

"Mareth why can't we walk?" asked Andromeda.

"If we are going to chart the uncharted lands, we have to watch for every thing. Howard! What are you doing?" Mareth yelled behind his shoulder.

"I'm looking at this stalagmite. It is very large! Come Nike lets go look at it from the top." Howard said as he jumped on Nike and started to fly above it. Howard and Nike were now bonds. Mareth had to agree no one would be a better bond for Howard or Nike.

"Howard we're not here play. Queen Luxa [1] chose us to explore the uncharted lands [2], and we aren't going to play around. She chose us not some random citizen because were the best warriors!" Mareth said proudly.

"You are right Mareth. Down Nike!" Howard said.

When Nike landed Howard got off and ran to catch up to Mareth. For hours, Mareth and Howard walked forward not seeing anything interesting. Howard started looking at a strange dent in the ceiling, and bump into Mareth.

"Mareth why do you sto... Oh my!" Standing right in front of Mareth was a large man-fish monster. "RUUUUUUUUN!" Mareth screamed.

Okay I know it's short, but it is my first fanfic. To Jackson: Thanks for all the help!. To I AM PRODIGY: Thank you for reviewing and helping me notice that the story was too fast. you were right.

[1] Since the council died she is the Queen i think.

[2] Lewis and Clark!

Please review, subscribe, favorite or what ever you want to do :).


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for not updating in like… forever! Thank you for all the positive comments! They help!

Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins series. My story. I hate this.

Gregor snapped up from his awful dream. He dreamed he was falling then landed in a pool of water with Howard's corpse. He looked at his surrounding. He was in a hospital bed. Sitting next to him was Lizzie, Angelina, Larry, and Larry's brother (and Gregor's new friend), Jackson. To the other side was a doctor.

"What happened?" Gregor asked.

No one said anything. Then Gregor saw tears in Lizzie's eyes.

"What happened?" Gregor asked again.

"They're gone, Gregor," Lizzie said. "Every one."

"Who? What? Where? When? Why? How?" Gregor said confused.

"Mom and Dad," Lizzie cried, "They died when the building burned down."

"W-W-W-W-W-What!" Gregor cried.

"It's-It's a-all m-m-my fault," she cried.

"There was nothing you could do, Lizzie," Angelina said.

Lizzie stayed quiet.

"How am I alive then?" Gregor asked.

"These young men saved you from the building," the doctor said while pointing at Jackson and Larry.

"We could have saved your mom, dad, and little sister too," Jackson said. They both lived in Gregor's apartment as well as Angelina.

"Wait- little sister? Lizzie's right here and the only other sister I have is…" Gregor never finished. "Boots is… gone?" He cried.

"I'm sorry I jumped out the window instead of saving Boots. It's all my fault," Lizzie cried.

"No, no, no it's our fault," Larry said.

"Yeah we could have saved her," Jackson said.

Gregor couldn't move. He couldn't even breathe. All his life he had spent protecting Boots from everything he could.

"How did this building burn?" Gregor asked.

"A criminal by the nick name of H. No one noes his real name. He goes around leaving a note with words made of newspaper letters signed with the name H," the doctor.

Gregor began to fill with fury. "Where is that note?" he asked.

"What?" the doctor asked.

"I want that note," Gregor said. "Now."


	3. Chapter 3

Well it turned out I forgot that I gave my friend my account and wrote chapter 2. I will repost it and this is now Friend (as he wants me to put) and my story. So this is a booksarethekey chapter. It will be hard to adjust to these conditions like Gregor's dad mom dying as well as Boots, but here goes nothing:

Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1 for the disclaimer. I hate it.

_H POV_

H ran along the road running from a siren. Wee-Woo, Wee-Woo, Wee-Woo![1] H pulled a large gun out of his pocket. BOOM! [1] The gunshot caused one of the police cars exploded causing the others to go out of control. H dove into a cave. He knew it was only a matter of time before…

"Did you here that?"

"Yeah over there!"

Shadows of 6 people danced on the cave walls.

"I think I see something!"

_Gregor POV_

Gregor, Angelina, Larry, Jackson, Lizzie, and her friend Jedidiah [2] were walking down the street saying one last good bye to New York and each other. They were leaving to go to the only family they had left: their uncle's farm in Virginia.

BOOM! [1]

Gregor and his friends turned around and saw a police car blow up sending the others out of control. Then Gregor saw something move in a cave.

He walked over to the cave and looked in and saw a large animal run through the cave.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah over there!"

"I think I see something!"

Gregor made a small clicking noise. With echo-location, he saw a tall man with a ski mask and a large gun pointed at them.

"Put the gun down," Gregor said with his hands up.

"How can you see that I have a gun…"

"That's not important right now."

Lizzie clicked and saw the man put the gun down.

"Good" she said.

Larry, Jackson, and Angelina clicked and saw a man stand up and walk toward them.

"Hey, hey back off man! We aren't gonna hurt you! We're just kids!" Larry said.

"How in the world can you see me?"

"That's none of your business sir," Jedidiah said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm George and this is my sister, Lizzie." George was Gregors code name. Lizzie and the others didn't really like the idea of a second name. He liked it though for safty.

"And we're his best friends, Larry, Jackson, Angelina."

"This is my best friend Jedidiah."

"So who are you?"

"I'm Henry."

Gregor recognized the name. It was the name of a boy who had betrayed him 4 years ago in the Underland. But he fell to his doom in a large pit. This couldn't be the same Henry could it?

"Hey do you recognize this word Henry? Luxa," Gregor asked. Luxa is the queen of the city Regalia. She was also the love of Gregor's life.

"Wait- Luxa?"

"Yes"

"I do recognize that name."

"How do you recognize that na-"

"She was my best friend. And George I know you aren't George. I know your Gregor, Greogr."

BANG!

So… What do you think? BTW Friend isn't Jackson. Just so you know.

[1] I suck at sound effects.

[2] Am I right? Or is it something else?


End file.
